


night & day

by kuraku



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraku/pseuds/kuraku
Summary: how to pass the hours when the elevator breaks down.





	night & day

_hour 0._

 

Night becomes a blanket over the city; slow at first, quiet, as though no one really notices the sun start to dim, tired and yawning, over the line of the horizon. The clouds burn away, scared of the moon, and eventually, darkness sinks over the buildings, wraps itself around the curve of cars and trees and the sparkling line of lights that crop up, sudden and blinking, in the evening sky.

Kibum's eyes catch not on the fluorescent sign down the block but on the sudden, pinching flash of cameras as he gets out of the van. The glow of the hotel seems dark in comparison; tiny bulbs of bright light dance through his vision, and for the most part, he keeps his head away from them. It's late, and while he would usually pay tribute to the fans and reporters stashed just short of the hotel doors, tonight, he is tired, and tonight, he doesn't want to bother. So he chases the hotel lights, fleeing from the night's darkness, and once inside, he looks behind him. Safe, it appears, with staff holding down the doors. But the real security is hovering just east of him, in a backwards baseball cap and the most ridiculous jeans, patched and riding up awkwardly against dusty high tops.

Jonghyun's flirting with the girl near the front desk. Kibum's used to it; he doesn't even need to blink twice to know that the other boy is probably asking for a lot more than just another key card. Still, Jonghyun's awkwardness works against him. Kibum can only smile when he hears that strange laugh as the older boy laughs at one of his own jokes. How many seconds does it last? One, two--and there's the answering giggle, pained and unsure. Kibum's eyes find the elevator lights. The staff goes up ahead of him; he lingers by the buttons, waiting for Jonghyun's return.

"I got it," the older boy says. Kibum's nails are tracing the smudge of dirt along the outside of the metal bank that holds the elevator keys. He doesn't look up.

"And are you giving it to her instead?" he answers, and he can feel Jonghyun tense beside him, before going limp with obedience. Cat and mouse games, after all, are too much work and not enough fun. Cat and dog games function much better.

Jonghyun says nothing, but Kibum's breath catches between his lips as the older boy leans into his back, reaching past him to hit the elevator button. Oh. Mouth set into a playfully firm line, Kibum's eyes turn to look past his shoulder.

"I was going to press that," Kibum says, and Jonghyun gives him an impish grin.

When the doors open, neither of them say a word as they shuffle inside. Neither of them act like anything is different, as Jonghyun mashes the button to shut the doors and Kibum stares up at the glowing numbers that indicate floors. How long until they're safe inside? One, two--and then Kibum lets out his breath, and Jonghyun's back settles against the wall. Their eyes meet, and Kibum spares him a scoffing smile, turning away. It's one of his more genuine ones. Jonghyun knows this, and Jonghyun seems to vibrate with amusement and glee.

They go up to floor three before Jonghyun finally decides to pursue him, closing the distance between them with playfully measured steps, and Kibum's eyes narrow to watch his sneakers inch forward. Jonghyun functions almost like a toy soldier, and Kibum wants to laugh, but he holds it back. With one last sneaker step between them, Jonghyun stops. Warm fingers, probably from all the obsessive button pushing, seek out Kibum's hand, and instinctively, he curls around it.

"I have a present for you," Jonghyun says teasingly, and one corner of his mouth turns up into a grin. Kibum wants to tell him how stupid he looks with that smile, but it doesn't matter, because he wouldn't actually mean it. He also wants to scold about the girl, or about the fact that Jonghyun fell asleep on his shoulder in the van and wrinkled up one of his favorite shirts with his twitching, but he doesn't say that either.

The elevator shudders. Kibum's brows furrow, but Jonghyun seems content to ignore it. That's another thing, Jonghyun can be so one-track minded sometimes. Kibum isn't prepared for the lurch that happens, and he grabs Jonghyun's hand tighter, and that's when the older finally looks up at the lights.

They start to flicker. The elevator stops.

 

_hour 1._

 

Jonghyun's already called the emergency service about four times. Kibum realizes he's trying to be helpful, but in reality, the constant sound is irritating, and the fact that they only reassure that help is on the way annoys him more. His palms press into his eyes; they're tired, and really, all he wants to do is crawl under the sheets and never come back out again, but they have a flight in the morning and now he's not even sure he'll get to shower before they go.

Jonghyun hangs up the red phone again, and Kibum peeks through his fingers. "Soon," is all the older says, and Kibum can tell he's trying not to show that he's worried about it. Kibum wants to tell him he shouldn't bother with the tough guy act--then again, the fact that Jonghyun still has the energy to act that way reassures him somewhat. He can't tell which way his mind wants him to go.

"Present?" Kibum says instead, and his hands slip down his face, falling along his thighs. He's taken to one corner of the elevator, back against the walls, knees folded near his chest. Jonghyun's still standing, and looks confused when Kibum mentions it.

"Oh," he says after a moment, and it's Kibum's turn to grin. His arms stretch out past his knees, fingers wiggling in the air. Jonghyun relaxes visibly. From the pocket of his jeans comes the key card, still pristine in its small paper folder.

"Want it?" Jonghyun teases, waving it back and forth through the air. To Kibum, this is much akin to someone waving a ball of yarn in front of a kitten's nose. His fingers press against the floor; his shoes pedal him forward, and he just barely misses the shape of the thing as Jonghyun jerks it away. "Give it to me," Kibum demands, eyeing the older boy, and Jonghyun's got that stupid smile on his face again. He lunges forward; Jonghyun's back hits the wall and he laughs. Kibum's wrinkling his nose as he catches Jonghyun's hand between both of his and forcibly yanks the key card out of his grip.

"Thank you," Kibum says smartly, backing away from Jonghyun to give him space. He's not surprised when the older boy's arms circle his waist instead. No matter the place, no matter the situation, Jonghyun likes to touch, and he doesn't really mind. He's never minded. That's probably part of the problem.

"You still gonna come once we get out of here?" Jonghyun eyes drop to the card and back up again in indication. Kibum smiles.

"Come," he repeats thoughtfully. Jonghyun's grinning as he pushes the younger boy away.

 

_hour 3._

 

Jonghyun's hair is getting too long. Kibum notices this, as the older boy's chin drops towards his chest, eyes mostly closed. Sometimes he feels like the world goes by too fast and he can never notice things like this until it's too late. He looks at Jonghyun all the time but he never feels like he actually sees. Despite everyone's teasing and an obvious inclination towards the fact, there's a lot more going on behind Jonghyun's lids than he or anyone else will ever know, and that thought soothes him somewhat. He's not sure what he would do if there was someone out there who knew Kim Jonghyun better than he did.

The other's shoulder twitches, and Kibum watches him sidelong for a moment, as he starts to wake up. The fact that a few moments of silence between them could lull the older boy to sleep tells Kibum how tired he is. Jonghyun usually can't keep his mouth shut. This is the case in many different scenarios.

When their eyes meet, Kibum doesn't smile. Jonghyun looks bleary eyed and confused for a moment before he remembers where they are.

"I was thinking," Kibum starts. Jonghyun nods a little, and he shifts closer to the younger boy. Kibum's fingers crawl across the floor and find Jonghyun's hand. It's still warm. Kibum's beginning to think that maybe Jonghyun is a werewolf or some other strange creature that radiates heat no matter the place.

"Do you ever worry?"

Jonghyun laughs, and pulls their hands into his lap. Without looking, Kibum can feel the fingertips of Jonghyun's other hand start to map out his knuckles. Jonghyun likes his hands. He also likes his ears. Jaw. Lips. He half wonders if there's any part of him that Jonghyun doesn't like, but asking would ruin the mood and he's too stubborn to derail the topics back to something sexual.

"Gonna have to be more specific than that," Jonghyun almost purrs. Kibum would call it a growl but it's not hostile; it sounds deep and husky. If he closes his eyes, he can almost imagine that they're not trapped in a broken elevator, sweating amidst the heat of their joined breath, but cool and relaxed beneath the crisp hotel covers, watching the shadows of the room play out across the ceiling. He doesn't close his eyes; they remain fixed on Jonghyun's profile. It's a very nice profile, but he's not about to say that out loud either.

"That you're going to miss your chance," Kibum says. Jonghyun's fingers continue along his skin. Well, for better or for worst, the older boy doesn't seem surprised. Kibum's lips purse in expectation.

"I worry," Jonghyun starts, but his lips are playing around a grin and for some reason, that annoys Kibum, makes his fingers tense and pinch a little at Jonghyun's thumb, and the older boy laughs, softly, beneath his breath. "...I worry that love is going to walk right past me and I'm not going to know to grab onto it."

Kibum isn't satisfied with that answer. His mouth opens, but Jonghyun turns to look at him and then his lips are snapping shut with a low sound of annoyance.

"Used to worry," Jonghyun corrects himself.

Kibum turns to stare at the elevator doors. In the dim light, they seem to vibrate with their own blurry reflections, dark and smudged and trapped in muted colors.

 

_hour 4._

 

Kibum's been measuring his breath against Jonghyun's neck for some time now. One second inhale, one second exhale. He knows it's starting to work, because Jonghyun's licked his lips four times now and the heat between them seems to only build as the time passes. Kibum hates that he's starting to sweat through his shirt but he allows himself to be impressed with his own determination. At least he's not sweating because of nerves.

Jonghyun laughs beneath his breath, and Kibum simply shifts closer, He wants to crawl into Jonghyun's lap but he's not sure they have the room and Jonghyun's knee is bent anyway, his free arm propped across it like a doll. The other one is snug around his back. Kibum can feel the fingertips that tease, back and forth, over the denim waistband of his jeans beneath his shirt. Jonghyun's antsy. Kibum keeps breathing hot against his skin.

"You know," he starts. Jonghyun's grown accustomed to the fact that when Kibum begins something, he has to listen for it until the end. Sometimes he feels like a rambunctious puppy and interrupts with a kiss, a laugh, something to throw Kibum off the train of thought. Right now he can't think to do so. All he feels is Kibum's breath. One, two.

"They'll open the doors soon," Kibum continues. His lips move, and for a second, Jonghyun closes his eyes. The film showing behind them starts. Tickets on sale, grand opening, the full feature Kibum's Mouth will begin shortly! Stay tuned for the exciting moment where they climb a neck, a jaw, hint at the corner of lips that hold back hot breath and press together with a quiet pop of saliva. Can you even imagine where they'll go next?!

Kibum's laughing near his ear and Jonghyun can't help but start to smile at the sound. Kibum's hand is on his stomach and he feels the tangle of nerves start to build there, delayed adrenaline itching to blend through his blood and claw at his veins. His legs straighten out. Kibum's weight is a welcome adjustment, and Jonghyun's head rocks back against the elevator wall as the younger boy straddles his lap.

"Do we have time?" Kibum asks and Jonghyun wants to say yes. His fingers find either of Kibum's hips, giving them a squeeze. Kibum's body is like an addiction that no one truly knows until experienced. He's sure that no one can have just one taste and walk away without getting another craving. His follow him day in and day out, in the dead of night when they're heading back home and the headlights map out Kibum's features or during the mid morning practice where his skin glistens with sweat.

Jonghyun's hands work beneath the hem of Kibum's shirt. The skin there is damp. Jonghyun wants to comment but he settles for a lopsided grin that makes Kibum's eyes narrow. It never takes him long to build an erection, but it's even shorter when Kibum's pressing over him, rubbing denim to denim with that soft little noise in the back of his throat that means he's deciding how much he should tease.

We're in a goddamn elevator, Jonghyun wants to complain. Don't be a dick, Kibum.

Their lips meet, and Jonghyun's tongue is the most eager part of him; it sweeps past the younger's lips, and despite all the silent cues to give up control, Jonghyun won't let Kibum guide their kisses. He steers them where he wants them to go, allows breath when he wants, bites his lip when he wants.

When the elevator shudders beneath them, even Kibum doesn't break away. The kiss is wet, and messy, and only ends once the lights flash and there's a stammered beeping and they start to move. Jonghyun almost suggests they press for an emergency stop but Kibum has relief fluttering over his features and Jonghyun doesn't want to make him mad. He puts his foot in his mouth enough already.

 

_hour 5._

 

"Hey," Jonghyun says, as he tries to keep up. Kibum has a lot of energy for someone who seemed exhausted hours prior. "Hey, at least they gave us free stuff."

Kibum seems unimpressed as he produces the key card to Jonghyun's room. The lights in the hallway bother him; they seem too bright. It can't be morning already, can it?

Jonghyun's at his side as he struggles to put the key into the lock. It keeps flashing red and Kibum starts jabbing the card back and forth just out of annoyance. When the older boy's hand covers his, he isn't surprised. Jonghyun guides their hands together, in and out, and when the light flashes green, Kibum can practically see the other's tail thumping behind him, waiting for praise. The thought to kiss him is there, but it's much more satisfying to push the handle of the door and walk inside, Jonghyun whining as he follows in behind him.

What is love, anyway? Kibum's thoughts start to wander as he takes off his shoes by the door. Is it really so tangible, so present that Jonghyun could ever be capable of grabbing it? And what then? How do you hold it, care for it, keep it from leaving again?

Kibum's eyes stray. Jonghyun's already kicked off his sneakers and left them in pursuit of one of the beds. The trail of discarded clothing marks his path. Had they been at home, the younger would have probably complained. Instead, a smile creeps up on his lips, punctuated with an exasperated sigh.

Love. The result of a relationship? No, Kibum thinks, nothing is that clear cut.

Past the hotel curtains, there's a glimpse of the sun, just beginning to show its face in the stark black of night. Soon, the buildings will sing with its warmth, the ocean will glitter, and the moon, tired and bleak, will fall back down again to take its own rest from the light.

Kibum takes Jonghyun's face between his hands and kisses him. This time, it's one that he controls.

**Author's Note:**

> ( originally written: 2012.06.14 )


End file.
